<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warning by PrimrosePrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925263">Warning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime'>PrimrosePrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Legends: Breaking Point [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While alone in her room, Primrose gets a surprise visit from Loba and receives an unnecessary warning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apex Legends: Breaking Point [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts">reefs0</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts">kyouyaed</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Primrose leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling. She had a feeling the other Legends would be asleep and she hoped they were. She sighed softly and ran her hand through her hair.<br/><br/>She looked at the door and shifted nervously. She had noticed that Revenant had been staring at her ever since they won. It made her a bit uneasy.<br/><br/>There was a knock at the door, startling her. Getting up, she went over and opened it. "Loba?" She said, surprised, "what are you doing here?"<br/><br/>"I want to talk to you," Loba said calmly and she stepped into the room.<br/><br/>"Okay?" Primrose said, confused, "about what?"<br/><br/>Loba turned to her, "<em>him</em>." She stared at her for a moment before she realized she was talking about Revenant.</p><p><br/>"What about him?" Primrose asked with a frown. "Because I saw the way you looked at him when you first arrived," Loba said, "all I’m saying is that you should stay away from him."<br/><br/>Primrose narrowed her eyes. She decided to bother her about this now? As much as she doesn’t want to admit, something about Revenant himself drew her closer annoyingly slow.<br/><br/><em>"Why?"</em> She asked, her tone cold.<br/><br/>"He’s nothing but a <strong><em>murderer</em></strong>," Loba nearly growled. Primrose sneered and she shook her head, "that doesn’t make you any less of a murderer than he is." Her words made Loba froze. "You think I don’t know?" Primrose asked, her eyes flashing purple, "you’re a terrible liar."<br/><br/>Loba narrows her eyes. Her heartbeat could’ve been roaring in her ears as she clenched her fists tightly. This girl didn’t know what she was talking about.<br/><br/>She had suffered many losses because of Revenant. What did <em>she</em> know about <em>her</em>?<br/><br/>"You don’t know what you are talking about," Loba hissed. Primrose narrowed her eyes coldly.<br/><br/>“Get. Out.” She growled, her eyes flashing blue threateningly. Loba sneered before she turned and left the room. Primrose closed the door and gritted her teeth as anger washed over her.<br/><br/>She sighed shakily and leaned against the door, now alone with her thoughts.<br/><br/>As soon as Loba had left and the door had closed, Revenant walked up to the door, his shadow looming over it.<br/><br/>Unbeknownst to the girls, he had eavesdropped on their conversation but right now he didn’t care at the moment. He placed his hand on the door, his eyes flashing brightly.<br/><br/>Primrose was now another favorite of his, just like Mirage. And he would ensure that she knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>